The instant invention relates generally to containers, and more particularly, to a pizza pouch.
Numerous containers have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to hold food for transport. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,373,636 of Hoffman, 3,620,411 of Rump, and 3,620,403 of Rump, all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.